Reunion
by ravenbard
Summary: Pam and Tara's reunion post escaping from the bowels of The Authority's HQ.


**TITLE: **Reunion

**RATING: **T for language and mature themes

**PAIRING:** Pam/Tara

**SYNOPSIS:** Pam and Tara's reunion post escaping from the bowels of The Authority's HQ

**DISCLAIMER:** True Blood and its characters do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

**A/N:** I took some liberties and made up what I think would happen if newborn vampires didn't feed for a while.

Tara grimaced as the remnants of yet another vampire splattered onto her. Face twisting into a disgusted scowl; she shook off as much residue vampire from her unfortunately ruined jacket as she could even as she carefully scanned her surroundings for further threats.

"Fuckin' vampires," she muttered as she trained her gun in front of her, taking sure but wary steps up the stairs that would lead to the building's exit. "Why can't they just go poof! like they do on Buffy instead of ruining my good clothes with their insides?"

"Because that would be completely unrealistic," a dry voice drawled.

Tara flinched at the unexpected reply and whirled around, gun cocked. Pam, older then Tara by over a century, merely sidestepped from her progeny's line of fire, a regal eyebrow raised. "No need to shoot, darlin'. I'm one of the good guys."

Tara rolled her eyes at Pam's smug smirk. "You're a lot of things, Pam. But good ain't one of them."

"Ouch," Pam replied, pressing a dramatic hand to her heart. "You wound me."

"Uh huh," was Tara's distracted answer as she returned to warily eyeing her surroundings.

"Area's secure," Pam said. "Eric's off securing us a means of transportation so you can drop your James Bond act."

"Sookie, Jason and Jessica?" Tara inquired, not quite willing to drop her guard just yet. The past few hours had been filled with adrenaline and fear and Tara was still feeling its effects.

"They're outside," Pam said gesturing toward the exit. She took a step closer to her progeny. "It's ok," she offered, her voice softening.

Tara took once last visual sweep of the area before nodding. Holstering her gun, she allowed herself a moment's reprieve…and suddenly found herself teetering on the spot as a wave of nausea and dizziness hit her.

Pam was by her side in an instant, an arm on the younger vampire's shoulder, steadying her. "When was the last time you fed?" her maker demanded as Tara gripped at the stair's metal railing for support.

"Uh…" Honestly, Tara couldn't remember. She had been too worried about Pam and when Eric proposed infiltrating The Authority's headquarters, she had pushed all her focus onto the plan. Tending to her hunger had been the last thing on her mind; a miracle considering that as a newborn vampire, she was hungry all the time.

"Goddamn it, Tara," Pam hissed as she reached out to grip her progeny's elbow. "You're a newborn. You should be feeding daily."

"Well excuse me for being too preoccupied trying to save your white ass," Tara retorted before another wave of nausea slammed into her like a brick wall. "Shit," she muttered as the room began to spin. "Pam?"

"Ok, ok. I got you." Sweeping her progeny into her arms, Pam vamp sped out into the cool night air to where Sookie, Jason and Jessica were standing. Her sudden appearance startled the trio and Jason automatically pointed his gun at Pam, fingers itching to pull the trigger.

"Put that thing away before I hurt you with it," Pam snarled. She set Tara carefully onto her feet, one arm snaking around Tara's waist to hold her steady. "Sookie, get your fairy ass over here."

Sookie hurried over to where Pam stood, her face marred with worry as she took in Tara's slightly trembling body. "What's the matter with her?"

"She needs blood. Give me your wrist."

"Are you out of your fuckin' mind?!" Jason's indignant voice floated over to them. "Sookie is not some goddamn vampire vending machine."

"Shut it, you pathetic sack of blood," Pam hissed, narrowing her eyes dangerously in Jason's direction before she turned her attention back to Sookie. "I'm calling in your debt. Let her feed."

Sookie immediately held out her arm but Tara backed away from it, face scrunching up in displeasure as the nausea crawled up her throat. "No way," she rasped. "Isn't her blood like heroin for vampires or something? I could fuckin' kill her!"

"I won't let you," Pam promised softly, though her voice was tinged with impatience. "You need to feed. Drink." Her voice hardened, letting Tara know that refusing wasn't an option.

"It's ok, Tara," Sookie said as she continued to hold out her arm enticingly. "Just take what you need. You look awful."

"Fuck you," Tara chewed out. She glared balefully at her maker. "I'm fine."

"Don't make me command you," Pam warned. "Drink or I'll say it."

Tara snarled but when Pam merely raised that infamous brow, the young vampire sighed in resignation. She shifted towards Sookie with great reluctance and gripped her best friend's wrist. Immediately the intoxicating smell of Sookie's blood wafted up her nostrils and her fangs popped out in response.

"It's ok, Tara," Sookie repeated, offering her a tentative smile. "I trust you."

Giving in, Tara bent and sank her teeth into Sookie's wrist, feeling only a small pang of guilt as her friend gasped in pain. However, any residual guilt quickly tapered off as Sookie's blood began flowing into her mouth. The half fairy tasted like sunshine and cotton candy and was so mouthwatering that Tara immediately began suckling harder, her mind hazing over with satisfaction.

"Easy," Pam's voice burred as she bent to put her mouth near Tara's ear. "Slow," she said, reaching out to brush a wayward lock of inky black hair from her progeny's face. She watched with a well-trained eye as Tara continued to feed, tuning out Jason's curses in order to listen to Sookie's heartbeat. When it began to slow, she dropped a firm hand onto Tara's shoulder. "Enough," she said. When Tara failed to obey, Pam moved her hand to grip the back of Tara's neck, her nails digging into the soft flesh. "I said stop," Pam commanded.

Tara released Sookie's wrist with a petulant sigh and practically pouted up at her maker. Pam suppressed an amused laugh and gently but firmly guided her progeny away from Sookie lest she give into the bloodlust that was still so evident in her eyes. After making sure that Tara would stay put, Pam turned back to the half fairy and allowed her fangs to descend. Pricking her thumb on a fang, she waited until a drop of blood blossomed out from the wound then reached out and rubbed it over the fang marks Tara made on Sookie's wrist.

"Thanks," Sookie said, shaking her head to clear off the feeling of lightheadedness from the blood loss.

Pam merely offered the blonde a curt nod before returning her attention back onto Tara. Her progeny was no longer trembling and the hunger in her eyes had been replaced by a slightly dazed and satisfied look. "I take it you're feeling better," Pam drawled, her voice returning back to its dry inflection. She placed a hand on her hip and gave Tara a smirk.

"Uh huh," Tara replied licking her lips. She shot her maker a shy smile. "Thanks," she murmured.

"You're welcome," Pam said, her voice gentling. She moved closer to Tara. "Look at you," she observed softly. "You're a goddamn mess." She peeled off a piece of vampire that had managed to snag itself on one of Tara's jacket buttons.

"Yeah, you're one to talk," Tara bit back, glaring up at her marker. She reached up and thumbed away a splatter of blood that stained Pam's cheek before plucking out a string of gristle that had gotten tangled in her maker's blonde curls. "Fuckin' vampires," she said, repeating her earlier tirade.

"Fuckin' vampires," Pam agreed. She cupped Tara's cheek, forcing the girl to look up at her. "Are you ok?" It was a question that had been burning on the tip of Pam's tongue ever since she found Tara by the top of the stairs. When they had exited the elevator and had separated to cover more ground, Pam had been half out of her mind with worry for her progeny. She knew Tara could hold her own but she was still a newborn whilst many of The Authority's guards weren't. They also had years upon years of combat training and Pam knew that determination and sheer dumb luck could only get a person or vampire so far.

Therefore, when she found Tara standing at the top of the stairs, partially covered in dead vampire, gun trained stiffly in front of her as keen eyes swept the scene in front of her, relief had slammed into her so hard that had she needed to breathe, she would have found herself gasping for air.

Tara nodded, unconsciously leaning into Pam's touch. "I'm good," she reassured her worried maker. "You?"

"Oh, I'm just dandy," Pam sassed as she dropped her hand from Tara's cheek. "Here I am, standing outside The Authority's headquarters covered in leftover vampire whilst Bill fuckin' Compton is running around in its bowels juiced up on some fuckin' super vampire's blood." She raised an eyebrow, her azure blue eyes flashing in contempt at the mere mention of Bill. "I'm totally peachy."

"Cut the attitude," Tara snapped. She moved to stand in front of Pam. "Can't you just drop your bitchy persona for one goddamn second and be serious for once?" Dark brown eyes bore into Pam's stormy blue ones. "I was so scared for you," Tara admitted, her voice shaking with regret and fear. "When they dragged you out of Fangtasia…I thought I'd never see you again."

Pam's shoulders slumped. "I know," she whispered. She closed her eyes as Tara reached up to brush the back of her knuckles down her cheek.

"Don't leave me, Pam," Tara said, her voice loaded with heavy emotions that she wasn't quite ready to untangle. All she knew was that when her maker had been cuffed and escorted out by The Authority's henchmen, her unbeating heart has clenched in a most painful manner.

Pam shifted and moved forward to press their foreheads together. "You are mine," she declared, looking deep into Tara's dark chocolate stained eyes. "I protect what's mine." Cupping her progeny's jaw, she bent and captured Tara's lips in an almost bruising kiss.

Tara gasped into the kiss, almost blindsided by the wave of emotions Pam was pouring into it. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around her maker's neck and pressed her front to Pam's heaving bosom. Her lips moved in perfect unison against Pam's full ones and when the tip of Pam's tongue swiped out against her bottom lip begging for entry, Tara didn't hesitate to open her mouth.

Pam explored Tara's mouth with grim determination. The taste of Tara was overwhelming and she was desperate with need to take the very essence of Tara into her pores. Spinning them around, Pam backed Tara up the nearest wall and pinned her there. Her mouth moved over the younger vampire's with an intensity and force that would have bruised a human. Her tongue invaded Tara's mouth, sweeping over her teeth and the roof of her mouth before tangling it with Tara's.

Tara had never been so glad to be a vampire at the moment. Blessed with the ability to _not_ need air, she buried one hand into Pam's thick blonde hair, gripping it none too gently as she assaulted Pam's mouth with her own. She tugged at Pam's full bottom lip, grazing it with her fangs that had popped out of their own accord.

Pam moaned into Tara's mouth as her progeny took her bottom lip into her mouth and sucked at the swollen flesh. One hand moved to possessively sit on Tara's hip as the other reached up to entangle its fingers in Tara's hair. One leg slipped quite instinctively between Tara's thighs and she moaned again as she felt Tara's need through the material of her pants.

The sound of someone clearing their throat in an obnoxious manner had the two vampires springing apart, though Tara recovered quickly enough to search for Pam's hand. She entwined their fingers together before turning to glower at whoever interrupted them.

Eric stood before the pair, a giant smirk slashed across his face. "I see you two have resolved your differences," he drawled lazily. "Now if you two are done giving us a show, we really should get going." He shot Pam a shit-eating grin when she growled at him then sauntered away towards a night-black van.

Tara made a face at Eric's retreating back then turned back to Pam. "Guess it's time to go."

Pam nodded and stole one last kiss before she began leading Tara towards the van. "Come on. The further we get away from that self-righteous prick whose name shall not pass these glorious lips of mine, the better."

Tara merely chuckled at the reply and allowed Pam to help her into the van. She didn't know what lay in their future but for now she was content. After all, she had her maker back.

**THE END**


End file.
